


happy birthday

by prankingteapot



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/F, Multi, Oral Sex, Voyeurism, ambiguous ending because reasons, birthday fic, reader POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 15:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: Two members of the army have a special surprise for you on your special day.





	happy birthday

**Author's Note:**

> it’s my birthday and i’ll write borderline self insert smut if i want to lol
> 
> as always, thanks to my collaborator/beta for the support, and also to any readers, old or new! hope you like it!

* * *

Your name is (y/n), and you’re currently heading back to your room to relax. Today was your birthday, and the army had spent the day celebrating you. Because of that, you were tired from the long day. As you walked down the hallway towards your room, your eyes read each little door nameplate, which showed who lived in each room. They were all part of your army, the people you battled beside, and all the people who had given you a surprise and unexpected birthday party. You were so thankful for them, and—

Your thoughts were suddenly disrupted by a sound coming from the room you were currently passing, and you paused in your tracks. A quick glance to the door’s sign informed you that it was the room of princesses’ Tana and Eirika. A quick second glance confirmed what you had thought was your eyes playing tricks on you at first: the door was ajar and opened just a crack. A moment later, another identical sound came from the room, and you knew you weren’t imagining it. Hesitantly, you stepped from the hallway carpet to right in front of the door, pressing your ear close to the wood.

Sure enough, you could hear sounds of what sounded like pleasure coming from inside; a mix of moans and some low dirty talk that you recognized as Tana’s voice. You suddenly felt a little bad to be listening to this, and that was only intensified when you decided to take a little peek through the crack in the door. Curiosity killed the cat, you guessed.

Your very limited view gave way to the image of the girls laying on their bed. Tana was settled between Eirika’s spread legs, her head buried between the other girl’s loins, arms wrapped around her trembling thighs. You could only see Eirika up to the tops of her heaving breasts with your view, but her sounds sure weren’t limited. Each little moan she cried out sent pleasant tingles down your spine. You had obviously overheard what had been a private moment between the girls. Everything inside you screamed that you should walk away now so you wouldn’t get caught being a peeping Tom. You figured you should go back to your room and pretend you didn’t see anything.

Well, you would do that after you rid yourself of the image you had stumbled upon with a nice private solo session of your own, if you were really being honest with yourself.

You felt a hot stone sink into your stomach when your arm accidentally brushed against the door as you turned to leave, and it started to open more. Almost as if they had been waiting for that (could they have known? was it a coincidence?) Tana immediately popped her head up from between Eirika’s legs, shooting a grin to you that made your heart skip a beat from terror and guilty arousal. Dimly, you heard the little groan Eirika let out at having Tana’s mouth suddenly leave her.

“Hey there, summoner, do you like what you see?” she asked in a teasing voice.

There, standing in the half open doorway, half aroused and half frozen from fear, you opened your mouth, but no words came out immediately. You didn’t know what to do.

“Y-yes, but er, I didn’t mean to see...I was just walking by,” you admit lamely after a moment, doubting she’d really believe that. “And I heard, well, I wasn’t listening, but I just so happened to hear something so I thought I’d check it out, and then—”

“You heard Eirika’s lovely moans while I was going down on her? Well, good,” she cut over your explanation, as she slowly sat up. “We were planning this, since it’s your special day.”

Confused, you stood frozen in place as she slid off the bed and came to the door. You tentatively took her hand as she reached out for yours and dragged you inside the room. Your heartbeat picked up a bit as she closed the door behind you. Before you could say another word to explain yourself, she leaned in and planted a kiss right on your lips. You moaned in surprise as she pushed her tongue into your mouth a moment later, and the taste of her filled your senses. She tasted sweet, with a hint of what you figured was the other girls’ taste, which was a lovely mixture. The kiss lingered a few long, heavenly moments before Tana broke it, giving your tongue a quick, gentle bite as she pulled back with a giggle.

“Anna said you asked for a watch for your birthday, but I hope this will do instead,” she said, turning away from you once more and returning to the bed. It took a moment for what she said to click in your head, but once the words sunk in, you realized exactly what was going on here.

Still standing a little awkwardly in the middle of the room, you watched as Tana made it back to the bed and crawled up and over Eirika, leaning in to take her lips in another passionate kiss. She brought her hands up and over the other girls’ breasts, kneeding and cupping them as they made out. You felt the same familiar tingles of arousal from before, but this time you felt less guilty about them, since the air had been cleared that this seemed to have been a planned thing. After a long moment, the girls’ kiss broke once more, and Tana raised her head, smiling down at Eirika. 

“Now that our dear summoner is here, maybe it’s time to start doing what we had planned before?”

Eirika gave a small, quick nod, and Tana crawled off of her girlfriend’s naked body...only to climb back up and over her backwards, her slick pussy now hovering over Eirika’s face, and her head poised to dive in right between her legs again. Almost immediately, both girls dove in right between the other’s legs, getting right into it as if you hadn’t been standing there (or, maybe jumping right in so eagerly because you were there; either way, you certainly weren’t going to complain).

Your position gave you the sight of Eirika eating Tana’s pussy from below and behind. You watched, mesmerized and growing hornier by the moment, as you saw her tongue work the other’s slick, pink folds, and heard the muffled moans she let out as she worked. Eirika brought her hands up and settled them on Tana’s lower back. A sudden gasp followed by Tana throwing her head back surprised you as Eirika’s hand came down hard on one of Tana’s cheeks. She caught your eyes, giving you a lusty smile and a moan, wiggling her hips a bit as Eirika continued.

Eirika may have seemed a little shy earlier, but all signs of that seemed to now have disappeared, as she went all out on pleasuring her girlfriend. Tana’s toes curled and her moans increased in pitch, succumbing to the pleasure. You knew that you would have to do something about your own pleasure soon, but for now all you could do was watch the sight in front of you, which was easy since it was the best thing you’ve seen in a while.

“Oh, Eirika, right there, I’m close!”

The sight got even better when, a moment later, Tana let out a loud moan as she hit her climax.

“Aaaaa, Eirika!” Tana moaned, back arching, thighs wobbling, as she let out a series of moans. A few quick spurts of fluid struck the other girl’s face, and you bit down a gasp at that. You watched as the waves of pleasure still washed over the princess’s body, squirming in your spot as your frustration got worse.

Finally, Tana seemed to come down from her climax, shivering and shuddering atop Eirika, who had been dutifully licking Tana all throughout her orgasm to draw it out. She sighed, as a final shudder went through her.

“Mm, that was wonderful as always,” she said, the final words she would speak for a while, for once she said them, she lowered her head down between her girlfriend’s legs once more, eager to please her now. Now you would get to see Eirika’s expressions as Tana ate her out.

Eirika laid her head back on the bed’s sheets, and shut her eyes. The little moans that had first drawn you to the room started coming from her once more, and each gave you a pleasant shiver.

Her expressions changed as Tana continued her ministrations. You sort of wished you could get a look at the action down below, but you found yourself unable to move from your spot. Still, the sight was pretty good that you didn’t really mind.

“T-Tana, I’m…”

Your heart skipped a beat as you heard Tana’s voice from below once more. “Come for me, my darling Eirika!”

Bowing her head once more, Tana worked furiously to bring Eirika to her own climax, and a moment later you got to see her results bear fruit. Eirika’s eyes shut tightly, her mouth opening in a tiny o, thighs trembling in Tana’s grasp. She wasn’t as loud as Tana was when she came, but you could still tell she was experiencing a lot of pleasure. Squirming in your spot once more, your own frustration coming to a head, you were becoming desperate to do something for yourself after all this. Little did you know that the girls had also thought of that.

For the time being, you watched as Eirika came down, pleasant little aftershocks shooting through her body as she sighed. Once she was completely finished, Tana climbed off of her girlfriend once more, and she sat up. You looked between them, wondering what was going to happen next.

The girls got off the bed and slowly came over to you, their hands wrapping around your body. You grinned and allowed them to pull you to the bed, making you sit down on it before each of them sat at one of your sides.

“And now summoner, it’s time for us to do something for you,” Tana whispered lustily right into your ear.

What you three did late into the night was a wonderful way to end off your birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> realtalk tho i’ve had the tana/eirika idea for ages thanks to some art, so it’s nice to finally have gotten it out. also sorry if the ending left you hanging, but i really didn’t want to turn this into a gender preference fic so it’s an “imagine your own ending” kinda thing~


End file.
